


Tonight I Won't Sleep Alone

by VampireNaomi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireNaomi/pseuds/VampireNaomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia is about to slip out of the bed after a one-night stand with Romano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I Won't Sleep Alone

It had been good while it had lasted.

Prussia kept staring at the ceiling and trying to tell himself that it wasn't yet three in the morning. His phone was in the pocket of his trousers, which in turn had been hastily thrown somewhere on the floor a few hours earlier. He was currently pressed against a warm body on the hotel bed that was just about wide enough to be comfortable for two people, and it wasn't a position that easily allowed him to get up and check the time. However, his inner clock still worked like wonders, and he was pretty sure it was getting near three, no matter how much he didn't want it to.

Time to get up. He had to do it now before the man by his side did because there was no telling what kind of shitstorm would strike if Romano woke up to find the naked form of the former Kingdom of Prussia curled up by his side. If he left now, he would at least be offering Romano the chance to pretend that the gigantic mistake he had made that night had never happened.

Because it couldn't be anything but a mistake, albeit a very, very hot and pleasurable one. Prussia wasn't exactly sure how they had ended up grinding their bodies together, competing at who could get the other undressed faster and having steamy sex on the couch – and then going for seconds in the shower.

What he did know was that he had been having a great time playing games on his phone when Romano had stormed into the room and declared that he was moving in because it looked like Italy and Germany were going to get it on in the room Romano shared with his brother. Prussia had briefly wondered why he had chosen his room and not, say, Spain's, but he had decided that one shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Company was always better than trying to beat his own high scores in his mobile games – a damn difficult task because his scores were already the best.

Romano had wanted to have revenge on Germany for seducing his brother, so they had ordered lobster from the room service and had left the pay TV on for the whole night because Germany would be picking up the bill. Prussia spent a moment listening to the quiet dialogue of some movie before deciding that enough was enough, he had to go.

He sat up, carefully pulling his arm from over Romano's shoulders so that he wouldn't wake him up. Before getting off the bed, he stopped for a moment to observe Romano's sleeping features. The light from the TV cast flickering shadows on his face, but he could still make out the slightest frown and the way he was pursing his lips as he slept.

I'd take a photo if I wasn't afraid of waking him up, Prussia mused. Romano was so, so cute.

He curled his toes against the carpet on the floor, wishing that he could slip back under the covers. It was too chilly to his liking, especially now that he was stark naked. It shouldn't come as a surprise to him, he knew. He was more than used to sneaking out of bed and spending the rest of the night in some hotel's lobby or catching a night bus back home. He had long since decided that when he slept with someone, he had better not stay because staying would have meant there were was something more to it than just sex. Aside from France and Spain, nobody had ever raised a stink about it, so he supposed the unspoken agreement worked on both sides.

But this time he kind of wished he could stay, which was stupid. Romano was no different from anyone else, right? In fact, he would have probably kicked him out by now had he been awake. He had to go because it was far more dignified to slip out on his own than be told to leave, especially since it was his hotel room.

He started to search for his underwear on the floor, holding back curses when he couldn't find it. Finally, he discovered it under the table and tried to jump to his feet in triumph, only to hit his head and collapse on the floor, biting his tongue and clenching his eyes shut.

“Fuck, fuck fuck...” he muttered and pressed his boxers against his mouth to keep his cries muffled.

There was a soft sound, and when he turned to look, he saw that Romano had prodded himself up on his elbows and was staring at him with confused, tired eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Shit, Prussia thought. He had woken him up. He had to be fast now or the whole floor would wake up once Romano realised what had happened.

“I'm... picking up my clothes. Don't worry, I'll be done soon.” he said and showed Romano the boxers for emphasis.

Romano let out a tired sound and fell back on the bed. “You had better be. Your side of the bed is getting cold.”

“Yeah, I'll just get dressed and – huh?”

Prussia waited if Romano would elaborate, but the snoring revealed that he had already fallen back asleep. Most likely he had never been properly awake in the first place and had just said the first thing that his sluggish mind could think of. He probably wouldn't even remember this exchange in the morning.

He should keep going. There was a decent couch in the lobby where he could catch a few more hours of sleep. But even though he knew this was the most sensible thing to do, for the longest time he couldn't do more than sit on the floor and try to come up with excuses.

“Hell, he asked me to stay,” he finally decided. That was a lot more than could be said for most others. If Romano tried to give him any shit about it in the morning, he'd have the perfect defence ready.

He tossed his boxers away and marched back to the bed. Diving under the covers felt heavenly, and he curled up with a content sigh as he pulled them up to his chin. Romano shivered and let out a whine when his skin came into contact with his, but he didn't wake up, and after a while when Prussia was warm again, he had no qualms about wriggling closer.

Prussia realised that he didn't care how much Romano was going to yell at him in the morning. This bubbly, happy feeling was so, so worth it.


End file.
